


Sweeter Than Chocolate

by ImoutoCommissions



Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Gags, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Voyeurism, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions
Summary: The girls are tired of Hazuki and Masaru dancing around their obvious feelings, so they decide to give the couple a push on the latter's birthday/Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Fujiwara Hazuki/Yada Masaru
Kudos: 2





	Sweeter Than Chocolate

It is really obvious, at least to Doremi, Aiko, and Onpu, that Hazuki and Masaru have feelings for each other, and are simply too shy to admit it. They are all tired of watching the two of them avoid the obvious, neither realizing that the other returns their feelings, and decide to come up with some sort of plan, to make sure that they are actually able to get the two of them together.

All they have to do is push them together, and then hopefully, something will actually happen.

~X~

On Valentine’s Day, at the end of the school day, Masaru is surprised to find a note in his shoe locker. He is even more surprised to find the pale orange stationary, covered in hearts, has a note on it that seems to be from Hazuki. The handwriting is spot on, and it asks him to meet her by the river. He wonders why she could not just ask him directly, but since she went to the trouble of writing the note, he decides to go and meet up with her. He is pretty curious about what she could want that she couldn’t just tell him at school, anyway.

But when he gets to the river, he is even more confused by what he finds. Hazuki is not standing there waiting for him, like he expects her to be; instead, she is on the ground, wearing her gym uniform and tied up with what appears to be a jump rope. It takes him a moment to get over the shock, but once he does, he sees the rest of the details. Her hair is loose, with her usual ribbon tied around her eyes like a blindfold, her glasses neatly folded in the grass nearby, and there is some cloth shoved in her mouth to serve as a gag. Her cheeks are flushed a deep shade of pink.

Her arms are crossed behind her back, and her knees are tied up to her elbows, so that the front of the uniform is exposed, showing him that there are heart shaped cutouts, exposed her nipples and her bare pussy. This makes it obvious that she is not wearing any panties, and Masaru realizes that must be what is being used to gag her. All of this is pretty hard to ignore, and his heart is left pounding as he tries to make sense of what is going on.

There is a heart shaped box laying on her tummy, and he goes to pick it up. The box is full of chocolate when he opens it, with another note on the same pastel orange stationary. The note apologizes for the chocolates not being handmade by Hazuki, but offers him something sweeter than candy. The note tells him that she is offering herself to him for Valentine’s Day.

Hazuki can’t tell what is going on, with her eyes blindfolded like this, and she is a little panicked, knowing that Masaru is standing over her right now. She could hear him approach, and felt him lift the box, but she has no idea what is going on now. Her friends assured her that this would work and that she would thank them later, as they ambushed her, using their magic to get her into this position. But now that he is here, she is just unsure of what will happen, and her heart slams in her chest as she thinks about how vulnerable she is right now, completely at this mercy.

Masaru’s shock begins to fade as his arousal soon takes over his impulses. He can’t bring himself to question the situation as he crawls on top of her, his lips near her ear as he whispers, “You’re so pretty.” Then, he moves his lips so that he can kiss her cheek, burning with her intense blush. He moves his hands down so that he can put them both on her flat chest, where he can feel the way her heart is racing as he goes to play with her nipples, making her squirm a bit, a muffled squeak able to be heard beyond her panty gag.

Masaru can feel his briefs growing tighter as he responds to her body, wanting her so badly that he can’t stand it. Though he still is not sure what brought all of this on for her, he finds that he does not care about the reason, just as long as he gets to be here, and just as long as he gets to experience all of this with her. The more he pinches her nipples and plays with them, the more she squirms in response, writhing as her pleasure begins to grow beyond her control.

For so long, he has wanted her, but never known how to go about approaching that. Now, he has that chance, and he is not going to question it or take it for granted. He reaches down to feel between her legs, finding her pussy absolutely soaked and dripping with her juices, and that only makes him need her that much more. Masaru is tired of waiting, and can no longer resist taking what he wants most. He unzips his pants, taking out his cock so that he can rub the tip along her slit.

He is torn between wishing that she could tell him to stop, and wishing that she would beg him to take her already. All he gets is her moaning around the panties stuffed in her mouth, with no way of knowing what it is that she is trying to say to him. He decides that it is time to just go for it, though he knows very little of what to do, beyond following his own base instincts. He is not entirely aware of everything that she will be experiencing, not thinking about going slow or gentle, only caring about how badly he needs to be inside of her right now.

With a single thrust, he completely buries himself inside of her, piercing her hymen immediately. Hazuki cries out in pain, but he has no idea about that, thinking that her muffled cry is one of pleasure. After all, it feels so good for him that it is hard to imagine it could feel anything but good for her. And he is not able to resist continuing, quickly falling into a hectic pace as he begins pounding her pussy, thrusting wildly and groaning for her, mumbling things about how pretty she is, barely even coherent at this point, as he fucks his childhood friend senseless.

Nearby, Doremi, Aiko, and Onpu are all watching, using magic to conceal their presence, as well as to make sure no one stumbles upon the couple, leaving them safe from discovery. The girls are all completely entranced by the sight before them, getting more and more turned on as they watch one of their best friends lose her virginity. Neither Doremi nor Aiko can resist the urge to start touching themselves, hands going beneath their panties completely shamelessly as they start playing with themselves.

Doremi fantasizes about sharing a moment with Akatsuki, sighing, “If only he were here to do that to me…”

“I’m so horny right now that I might even give into Leon’s lame advances. I mean, if he were here right now,” Aiko agrees, moaning as she says it.

Onpu is a bit more discreet than her friends, but she is definitely still enjoying the show, and getting off on it all. She is glad that she conjured a bullet vibrator ahead of time, because, as it buzzes away inside of her, it helps her out a good deal. Even so, she has her hands fisted in her dress, wishing for a few boys from her fan club, so that she could make their dreams come true right now. She has to resist the urge to join the other girls in playing with herself, deciding to just let the vibrator do its job.

The three of them continue to watch the show before them, glad that they are all concealed, because otherwise, their enthusiasm might give them away, enjoying it all so much that they can hardly stand it. This was a good idea for Hazuki, of course, but it seems to have its benefits for the three of them as well, making them all the more glad to have done it.

Masaru can’t keep his hands off of Hazuki as he makes love to her on the riverbank, letting them roam all over her body. Her arms and her thighs are caressed, and he reaches up under her shirt so that he can touch her stomach, feeling the warmth of her flesh. He even goes so far as to remove her sneakers so that he can start rubbing her socked feet, massaging her gently, but driving her wild with all of the new sensations all the same.

It is all nearly too much for her to handle, but she loves it, loves every second of it. The initial pain has faded now, and all that is left is the intense pleasure from everything that he does for her. She is so overwhelmed that she can hardly think at all, and is only brought back to reality when Masaru leans in to murmur, “I’m so close, I’m really, really close…”

And as the implication of his words sink in, she is able to think, at least a little bit, about what him coming inside of her might mean for her, leaving her torn as she considers the possibilities. If he comes inside of her, he might get her pregnant, and though she does love Hana-chan, she is a huge handful, even with Doremi, Aiko, and Onpu to help her out. So she is not sure if she is ready for a child of her own, no matter how happy she is to get to be with Masaru like this.

At the same time, she feels so good right now, and that is all because of what he is doing to her. Even if she did not have a gag in her mouth, even if she were able to speak freely, Hazuki is not so sure that she would be able to ask him to pull out. She might be so caught up in it all, so eager to feel everything that there is to feel, that she would not be able to do that, and she would just let him keep going, despite her potential hangups about getting pregnant at this point in her life.

But either way, no matter how torn she may be, she does not actually have much of a choice in the matter, since she is not able to communicate with Masaru in any way. He is not going to stop any time soon, not on his own, and he continues thrusting forward, bucking his hips more and more, until finally, he hits that peak, and comes inside of her, filling her with his seed as he moans, low and content.

And despite any part of her that did not want this to happen, it seems that the part of her that did completely wins out, as she is sent into her own orgasm as a result of his, coming hard, her moan muffled by her gag, but still easily able to be heard by her lover. The two of them are caught up in that shared bliss, with Hazuki hardly able to believe that any of this is real, that he would have wanted her this much, and with Masaru hardly able to believe that he could have this chance to finally show Hazuki how he feels about her.

It takes him a moment to come down and catch his breath, but once he does, he decides to untie her, loosening the jump rope without much trouble. As soon as Hazuki comes unbound, she reaches to pull her gag from her mouth, and to untie the ribbon from her eyes. The world is blurry to her without her glasses on, and she looks at him, and down at her pussy, but there is not much for her to see until he picks up her glasses, and hands them to her. Once she has them on, the world comes into focus, and she gets a good look at him, as well as the cream pie that he has given her.

She blushes, getting a good view of his semi-flaccid cock, and Masaru asks, “Did you enjoy what I just did?”

Hazuki smiles at him, but decides not to bother with trying to express her feelings with words. Instead, she pushes him to the ground, getting on top of him as she gives him their first proper kiss. Masaru is quick to return the kiss, holding her on top of him, and she can feel his response to it, as his erection starts to grow again, rising between her thighs as her kiss gets him excited all over again. This time, Hazuki has nothing to be nervous about as she sits up and moves back, so that his tip is pressing up against her slit.

“Do you want more?” she asks, in a quiet voice, and Masaru nods in response, wanting it more than he can possibly say. Though Hazuki is still new to all of this, and has definitely never had the chance to take the initiative like this, she is able to push down, sinking slowly onto his cock, and letting him fill her, just like he did before. Already, she is much more used to it, able to take him with no trouble, and it does not hurt in the slightest as his cock goes deep inside of her, with Hazuki settling on top of him.

There is something about finally sharing this level of intimacy with him that makes it easy for the typically quiet girl to let herself cut a little more loose. Now that her gag is out, there is nothing to muffle her moans, nothing to hold back her expressions of just how much she is actually enjoying herself, as she laces her fingers with his. He can hear her every moan, plain as day, and this time, she is actually able to speak her mind as she rides him, taking a bit of control with the steady rise and fall.

With his hands on her hips, he holds tight to her, completely caught up in the moment, and so glad that he followed the note, that he found her like this, and that he accepted her Valentine present. It is true that this was much sweeter than any chocolate could ever be. After spending so long trying to find the right way to make a step forward in their relationship, wondering if he even could make a step forward, he is so glad that something finally happened to give him that nudge, and to show him that Hazuki feels the same.

Hazuki, at the same time, is still a little thrown that her friends would push her into this, and that Masaru actually went for it, that he did not hold back for even a second, assuming that she really offered herself up to him like that. Even so, that does not make her any less glad that things have turned out the way they have, or that Masaru’s response to finding her in such a vulnerable position was to throw caution to the wind, and finally take her.

She can feel herself getting closer, loving it even more this time, and she no longer wonders or worries about what will happen when he comes inside of her. That ship has sailed either way, and even Hazuki is too happy right now to worry needlessly about anything else. Masaru is right there with her, so when she is sent over the edge, so is she, the two of them sharing in their climax.

At the same time that Masaru and Hazuki come, Aiko and Doremi bring themselves to orgasm as well, both moaning out and, subsequently, losing their footing, tumbling down the hill and straight out of the area that properly concealed them from the young lovers. All of a sudden, they are right in view, embarrassing both Hazuki and Masaru.

Hazuki had assumed that, after “wrapping” her up, her friends had left, to let things just happen, and Masaru has no idea that her friends had anything to do with it, thinking that the two of them were always alone in this. As Hazuki tries to cover her exposed chest and crotch, Masaru moves between her and her friends.

Onpu hurries down the hill after the other two girls, crying out, “I’m so sorry for them! I tried to drag them away when we stumbled upon you two lovebirds, but they were just so stubborn, you know how they are! I couldn’t convince them!” Her acting skills come out naturally in situations like this.

“You shouldn’t spy on people,” Masaru scolds them, taking everything that Onpu says at face value. Both he and Onpu give the two of them a what for, while Hazuki looks around for her clothes. She is quick to put her skirt, shirt, and sweater vest on over her gym uniform, not bothering with her panties, soaked from being in her mouth, or her slip, and she does not bother tying her hair back again either.

She grabs Masaru’s arm, distracting him from his scolding, to ask, “Will you walk me home?” Naturally, he agrees and that is the end of that, and the beginning of the two childhood friends finally making the step to become a couple, something that probably should have happened a long time ago.

As they turn to leave, Hazuki looks back over her shoulder at her friends, trying to give them a look that properly conveys how grateful she is for giving her this push, but how perturbed she is that they actually stuck around to watch things play out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
